To Return To The Nest
by Caz251
Summary: Myfanwy's POV of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang


The loud nestling was back, the other nestlings were all out, but the loud one was home. She could tell that he was rather upset that no-one was home to welcome him, he looked like he needed a hug from her favourite, but he wasn't there. Instead Myfanwy flew down to greet him, enfolding him in her wings as best she could. Although it had helped a bit she could tell that the hug he really wanted was from her favourite. She directed him to the pretty nestlings flashy beepy things so that he could track the other nestlings and go find them.

He left the nest in rather a hurry once he had done something to his wrist cuff. Myfanwy resolved to keep an eye on the loud nestling, he was acting rather out of character. Once he left the nest she lay down to consider all that she had observed about her nestling. He was being rather clingy, something that was not really like him, and he looked rather tired and weary.

The nestlings arrived back with something that smelt like fish which they took down to the grumpy ones domain. The loud one trailed after them, obviously trying to figure out where he fit in with their new dynamic. It was obvious to her and maybe to her favourite that he was uncomfortable with all the questions about where he had been. Myfanwy was grateful when they had to go out again, hoping that working together as they had before would help to settle things between them all again.

When the nestlings returned to the nest for the second time they had another human with them. She could tell almost straight away that this one would cause trouble for her nestlings. Her favourite was not happy at this other humans presence, she would even go as far as to say that he felt threatened by him. The loud nestling seemed annoyed at the others presence and seemed rather weary at the fact the other man was there.

The nestlings seemed to reluctantly agree with the loud nestling to help the distressing non-nestling, mainly in an attempt to get rid of him. They had paired up and left the nest, the grumpy and pretty ones, the female and the non-nestling and the loud one and her favourite. Myfanwy hoped that her favourite could help the loud one, but she knew that he was still hurt from the way the other nestling had left. Hopefully the nestlings would all come back in better moods and the distressing non-nestling would be gone.

The next person that entered her nest though was the non-nestling and he had none of her nestlings with him. Myfanwy was worried now, there was no way that her nestlings would allow a non-nestling free run of their nest. The non-nestling must have done something to her nestlings, and she was proven right when her nestlings arrived. The female nestling looked ill, her grumpy one was injured, and the loud one looked like he had died again, but hadn't recovered well.

She watched in anger as the non-nestling explained what he was doing and then endangered the pretty one and her other nestlings. She watched as her strong little nestling decided what to do to save her other nestlings and Myfanwy let out a cry. She didn't want to lose her pretty nestling to either an explosion or to the light. There was nothing she could do though, she had no idea how to disrupt the bomb. The nestlings all left except the loud and grumpy ones who were working frantically in the grumpy ones lair to find a solution. They left mere minutes after the others and Myfanwy was left alone to worry about the fate in store for her nestlings.

The loud nestling came back to the nest alone later that night, climbing up to sit with her in her eyrie. The nestlings were all safe and the distressing non-nestling was gone. Her loud nestling was still in some distress though, that he had still not completely healed from a death that was hours ago was a sure sign. That he went to sleep enfolded in her wings was another. She wouldn't push him for answers though, he would speak to her in his own time. For now she would just let him sleep and wake him with plenty of time before her favourite arrived in the morning.


End file.
